Half Slytherin
by Fiona12690
Summary: Harry starts to change after the Triwizards Tournament and the most unlikely people tell Dumbledore right as two unsuspected people come into the picture when they witness Harry. HarryDraco. Songfic, Severitus.
1. Just a bit of Fun

**Half Slytherin**

Summary: Harry starts to change after the Triwizards Tournament and the most unlikely people tell Dumbledore right as two unsuspected people come into the picture when they witness Harry. **Harry/Draco**. **Songfic, Severitus**

A/N: You've been warned this is a songfic so leave if you don't like.

Chapter 1: Just a bit of fun

Harry moved into the loud dance club and smiled to himself. He was glad he had gotten money changed into muggle money through owl and gotten himself some new clothes. Including what he was wearing right now, Black leather pants that stopped on his hips, and a long sleeve dragon hide print shirt which clung to his body very securely, which also consisted of a silver snake necklace and a few piercings. One in his lip and three going up in both his ears.

Harry was lucky that he decided that he would let his hair grow out this summer it was down to his shoulders and covered his scar. No one here would be able to recognize him here. He had been slowly changing once he turned 15 yesterday and for once happy because no one noticed him except one...

" Potter?" Someone asked and Harry turned around smiling.

" 'Sup Malfoy, bored of the wizarding world so you came to a muggle club." Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow.

" What's it to you, Potter and why do you look like Professor Snape?" Draco replied back.

" I don't look like that greasy git so drop that comment. Wanna dance or just stand there?" Harry offered his hand surprised he asked a guy that and it was Malfoy at that. Harry was equally shocked when Malfoy took his hand and led Harry to the dance floor without a comment.

They closed their eyes and listened to the loud beats of Kat Deluna's: Whine Up and began to move with the music.

_**It's summertime  
Ladies looking hot  
Shaking up what they've got   
Elephant Man and Kat, c'mon**_

Senses telling me you're looking  
I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in  
Don't get shook my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Let's skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up

(Ha Ha Ha)  
Don't wanna wait no more  
(Ha Ha Ha)  
You got what I'm searching for 

Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic   
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and   
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

They moved their bodies closer together and faster still never noticing the eyes watching them. Harry opened his eyes and drew Draco closer and smiled at the secret pair of eyes that were watching the two of them from the back of the club._****_

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

A ese nene lo tengo trikiao (oye)  
Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao  
Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao  
Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind! 

Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot  
Winding up your body you don't have to stop  
My temperature is rising, want you more than before  
It's an animal attraction, whine your body up

Draco opened his eyes and took a deep breath as if he just came to life and Harry was laughing in his ear. He had never seen this side of Harry Potter before and was starting to like it as he heard Harry sing the next words to the song in his elegant ears._****_

(Ha Ha Ha)  
It's the magic on the floor  
(Ha Ha Ha)  
I don't wanna wait no more

Draco turned around in his arms and began his own torture upon the youngest of the two. Pulling him close and grinding against the Gryffindor.__

Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic   
And I want you (and i want you too), I want you (and I want you too) here  
Pull me closer and closer (closer and closer) and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you (I wanna feel you too), I wanna feel you near

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!   
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Draco smirked his eyes on the youngest enduring his torture and moved closer to Harry and sang in his ears._****_

Right here  
Now bring your body to me right here  
You've got the finest body I fear   
Shake your booty off  
Shake it off in high gear  
And he runs his fingers to my ear  
And all the black mons got white fear   
And he shakes his booty right here  
Now pump up the volume right here

Harry backs up slightly smiling at the change in lyrics as Draco brings them closer again still moving to the beat. _****_

(Woah Woah Woah)  
It's rising  
(Woah Woah Woah)  
Give me the whine now

C'mon! 

[Chorus 3x  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!   
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

The two of them finally break apart as the song ends and looks at the watchful people who have been there for a while watching them. Harry smirked and leaned down to Draco's ear and chuckled jokingly, " Your place or mine?" then he moved through the crowd laughing then hearing a yell of his name as loud as it could go.

" POTTER!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry laughed as he came out of the club knowing Snape was inside still shocked at what he just saw, He looked up and he saw the face of his old teacher Remus Lupin and Professor McGonagall, then Snape came out behind him.

" Well hello." Harry greeted still smiling as everyone just stared at him. " What is something wrong?"

" You look different thats all." Remus replied first one breaking out of his shock.

" What did you expect me to be a child forever?" Harry questioned as he pushed some hair behind his left ear revealing more piercings than just the one in his lip. " It was kind of weird when my hair at least tamed it self this summer and happy to say longer. "

" Well it was nice to suddenly see you all out of the blue like this, but I've got to get back to the Dursley's. I've got to get up in..." Harry paused and looked at his watch before continuing. "Four hours so I bid you adieu." Then he started to walk in the direction of his Aunt and Uncles home.

" Hold up Harry, your at least 7 miles away from home and we owled you telling you not to leave your home." Remus stated firmly as Harry stopped.

" First of all the Dursleys home is not mine, and second of all I never got one letter this summer so try again." Harry growled slightly irritated. " Third I'm tired and..." A chill when down Harry's spine and then a rush of cold attacked him as Dementors rushed over him stealing some of his happiness from him as he heard his mother scream. He quickly took out his wand from his sleeve of the tight shirt to cast the spell, when he heard his mother screaming again this time very loudly before sinking into darkness, never noticing what happened next.

" Expecto Patronum!"

A/N: Hey everyone what do you think of that! Who was the one who saved Harry's life? I hope this was good I hated how the fifth book was, so blah ! Review please!


	2. The House of Black

**Half Slytherin**

Summary: Harry starts to change after the Triwizards Tournament and the most unlikely people tell Dumbledore right as two unsuspected people come into the picture when they witness Harry. **Harry/Draco**. **Songfic, Severitus**

A/N: You've been warned this is a songfic so leave if you don't like.

Chapter 2: The House of Black

Harry opened his eyes and looked around the room, even thought it was a little blurry he realized he was alone. He reached to his side and found his glasses and pulled them on. He took a look around the room once more and found it complete with a bathroom and his trunk, someone must have gotten it, along with Hedwig near the open window. Outside it looked to be around 6:15am in he morning. He forced himself out of the comfy bed and into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Twenty minutes later Harry came out of the bathroom refreshed and relieved. With a towel around his lower half he went over to his trunk and grabbed some of his new muggle clothes consisting of a pair of black jeans, a pair of boxers, and a shirt that said, ' I hear voices and they don't like you.' Harry realized whoever brought him here took off his lip ring and necklace because they were next to where his glasses were.

He quickly put his ring in and pulled his necklace on. He searched his room for his wand and once he found it he held it in his hand and exited the door and down the hallway. He stopped at the stairs where he heard voices.

" Uncle Severus, where are we?"

" Draco... what are you doing up at this time anyways?"

" I heard the shower running, who else could be up at this time?" Draco questioned Severus as Harry walked down the stairs wand at the ready.

" I am." Harry stated at they looked to him, he now had one hand on his hip and his wand raised. " Where the hell am I?"

" Language Potter, what a mouth." Draco chuckled wagging his finger.

" Were..." Severus started when he was cut off by a voice.

" Harry!" Harry turned to be pulled into someones arms.

" Sirius... love you too, but gotta breathe." Harry chuckled as he was let loose and Draco looked horrified like he put two and two together.

" Were in the Black manor, are you crazy Uncle Severus, he's a madman he could kill us." Draco screeched to Severus.

" Draco listen... look at me... ok.. look at...Good, Sirius is a good madman, he might chew on your foot for a bit but..." Harry tried hard not to laugh at Draco's face as he was about to run for the door. " Draco, i'm joking, don't have a heart attack."

" Hating you..." Draco hissed violently as Harry's eyes glittered as Harry heard something and realized it was his cellphone in his pocket, another one of the things he bought with his money just four days ago. He recognized his ringtone and sang along with it.

_**"Keep on writing you're just raping yourself (nothing can take my mind away from them)  
Don't you ask about me, ask 'bout somebody else (Once I've fallen there's many stories to tell)" **_

Harry pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. " You've reached the suicide hotline please hold..." Harry put it on speaker phone" Hello this is Harry how may I help you?"

" Harry I should kick your ass!" Hermione yelled. Harry smiled as she continued to scream. "I've been trying to call you for two hours, what were you doing?"

" I was sleeping like a normal person, what were you doing?" Harry questioned as everyone looked at the phone, but Draco.

" Drinking coffee, I found out about that ring you have." Hermione paused, " Who else are you with and do you have me on speaker phone?"

Draco took the phone from Harry and took it off speaker phone and walked off with it. " Well Granger listen to this story, I'm sure you'd love it."

" Did he just take my cellphone and walk off with it?" Harry asked in disbelief as Malfoy came back and handed him the phone still off speaker.

" She wants to speak with you privately... Elias." Draco smirked as Harry looked at him in horror.

" Hermione what the hell did you tell him? " Harry gasped as Hermione chuckled over the phone.

" Well he told me about yesterday night... did you sleep with him?" Hermione questioned.

" NO! Did he tell you that?" Harry's eye twitched as Draco chuckled lightly.

" Maybe, Maybe not well anyways about that ring I'll tell you more when I see you alright. Byes Harry."

" Alright Hermione, just to let you know this year will be ferretless bye." Harry growled as he hung up and ran towards Draco who stopped chuckling and started to run.

" Draco Lucius Alrone Malfoy get your bloody arse back here!" Harry growled as he ran after the blonde, who stopped suddenly and Harry crashed into him, toppling them over onto the floor as Sirius and Snape walked into the room.

" Who told you my whole name?" Draco questioned as Harry smiled.

" You did the first time I met you in diagon alley." Harry replied calmly hoping Draco would call his bluff.

" I never told my middle names, Harold James Ellias Potter." Draco retorted as Harry folded his arms across his chest. " Should I start calling you Elli now."

" Alrone." Harry smirked as Draco shuddered at the look Harry gave him.

" I get the point, I swear my mother was on something when she gave me that name." Draco muttered as Harry spoke.

" Now can we get to the I'm going to kill you part?" Harry questioned the blonde who rolled his eyes.

" What is this about?" Sirius asked his godson.

" Draco here told Hermione the reason he was with me here in some place where no one really knows is because he kept me up all night." Harry quickly gave Draco an evil smile and walked towards him. " Damn Draco you could have at least let me sleep, I'm mean after the 5th round come on, I'm going back to sleep."

" Potter! I.. I'm not finished with you yet!" Draco growled as Harry almost burst out laughing.

" But...I'm tired." Harry pouted as Draco gaped at him.

" Thats not..."

" What do you mean thats not the point? Slave driver... I don't think this is going to work out if all you think about is sex and not me." Harry quickly ran up the stairs and closed his door and burst out laughing as Draco was stunned to where he was as the adults heard Harry laughing his arse off.

Note: Hey everyone that was chapter two I might change it but I hoped you liked it. I wanted to show Harry's slytherin side some more so I did hope it was good. Severitus in the next chapter.

-Fiona12690


End file.
